


Kokichi fucks shuichi with a charger and a fridge

by azaleahegao (derflohwalzer)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Babies, Charger, M/M, Menstruation, Other, Refrigerator, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/azaleahegao
Summary: this is a joke. please.inspired by that one author who wrote about kokichi voring shuichi and fucking him with his weaveim not sorryupdate: im very sorry i was high when i wrote this
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Kokichi fucks shuichi with a charger and a fridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/gifts).



shuci waz in hiz room when cock itchy burst in wiff a botl of grap panta and a bag of stuf.

"oh my god ew what the fuck are you doing here you stale bottle of milk" said shucci disgusted but coke ee chee only crawled intoo shichi'z opn mouf and traveled down hiz throat and into hiz ztomach and then he reachd his smelly oil covered hand outside of shoochee's tummy wummy bulgy wulgy uwu owo doki doki kokoro oniichan cutesy stomach through his gay unborn asshole and grabbd his bag and then he pulld out long six feet charger and pulled it into shoe chi's tummy through his man pussy but shuichee said "wait you fucking stale head of leetuc im on my period" but kokici didnt care az he waz pullig the bloodei chargr thru shoochees fat voluptuous high definition one hit and im gone 123 knockout most fattest most tightest bussy

and then cockchee reachd in2 hiz bag again thru shoochis asshole because he pulled the rim of the bag thru shoochis asshole so he could get the stuf from his bag and he reach into it and he pulld out a 28 cu. ft. Large Capacity 3-Door _French Door Refrigerator_ with AutoFill Water Pitcher in _Black Stainless_ Steel and he uzed it to compltlee fuck shoochis asshole so hard that he ascended time and space and all the univerze and now they were on a weerd glass dome encasng the entire univerz while kokichee continooed to fuck shochi's unshaveed asshole with the 28 cu. ft. Large Capacity 3-Door _French Door Refrigerator_ with AutoFill Water Pitcher in _Black Stainless_ Steel.

"nisjhssjhsisiisi yoor hairee asshoel is so thicc n plump shoomae nisushsshsisisiisi" kokichi giggled while tucking a lock of his deep amethyst hair behind his ear as he caught his lip between his teeth and his lavender orbs peered down because of gravity

and then kockshi startd to eat the hairz on shoochees asshole and shoochee was disgusted but alzo it was kinda hot so he vored himse;f and pulled off kokichis fake ass two cent ratty tangled purpl wig wiff his sharp canine teeth that were there for no reason because its not like he was a werewolf vampire angel devil fairy mermaid butterfly hybrid or anything nope ahhahahahahahhah

but kochi noticed and he said "omg shoomee r u a werewolf vampire angel devil fairy mermaid butterfly hybrid omg thats so crazee omg omg" so to keep him quiet shochi spat kocjhcdhciu's weave down the purple fucking moldy infestation's throat and he fuckin died and disengtegarated i to ash taht infected shoochi's wimpy lookin ass ahoge and then shoooochjido turnd himself inside out and vofred himself and used his weird skinny hair schlong thingee to fuck his uterus and giv himself a baby but the babee was ugly and klooked to much liek kochji when it was born immediately bc shoochu was a werewofl vampre angel devil fairy mermaid butterfly hybrid and he can do that anyway the baby was ugly so he ate it and the baby had a baby inside of shoochis throat and they fucked each other and then ate each other and then the baby inside ofthose two cut thek up and cut shooche up and placed them all into a used condom b4 packaging it neatgly intoo a used cardboard box on the sde of the road and shipped them to that whiny tangerine lookin bitchass hoe of a vsco infested rat doald trujmp ad then vored itself and then ate its uterus and jujsgt died in a puddl of acid n spit n all that icky shit on the sidewalk ad then som dog ate it and got in festd with herpes and died

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry pls dont cancel me


End file.
